Elronds Lullaby
by Lady Sirinial
Summary: A tired King and a crying Prince bring back memories of old...


  
I don't own the Lord of the Rings, however I do own the Lullaby in this story. It's mine, my own,  
MY PRECIOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! 

* * *

Aragorn woke suddenly and glanced around the darkened chamber, wondering what had woken him. He started to sit up but stopped as he felt his wife's weight resting against his chest. He glanced down at the top of Arwen's dark head and smiled softly.

Arwen was exhausted and rightly so after just delivering the crown Prince of Gondor. Her eyes were dark with lack of sleep, and she would wince every now and then, as if breathing hurt. Aragorn pressed a kiss into her hair and she smiled softly. Across the chamber the King heard a small whimper, and remembered why he was awake.

Carefully easing himself out of his wife's arms he slipped into the nursery. Bending over the crib he reached and gently removed his small son. Eldarion opened his unseeing blue eyes and stared up at whomever it was who had picked him up. Settling the infant in his arms Aragorn reached a finger to stroke the soft pale skin of his sons cheek.

"Why hello there my son" he whispered softly. Eldarion's face began to pucker, and Aragorn shot a quick look back into the dark bedroom.

"No, no shhhh, don't wake up your naneth, Eldarion, shhhhhh" Aragorn said desperately. Eldarions lip quivered and he burst into loud wails in his fathers arms.

"No, Eldarion, shhh, it's all right Ada's here shhhhh" Aragorn tried desperately to soothe his screaming child. His brain raced as he bounced the crown Prince in his arms. With a smile he remembered an old lullaby Elrond had sang to him as a child, with a deep breath he opened his mouth and began to sing.

"Idh si tithen pen  
lothrin ir elin tegi lin elei  
anath ir hae aear  
fume si  
fume ar nautha od nin"

  


* * *

Arwen stirred in her sleep as she heard noises coming from the other room. She blinked to clear the sleep from her eyes and looked around her bedchamber. Her body ached to the extent that she thought she might die if she breathed to deeply. Carefully she pushed herself into a sitting position and glanced around. She heard soft singing coming from the nursery and recognized her husbands voice. Tears stung her eyes as she also recognized the song that her father used to sing to her as a child.

Gasping at the pain Arwen tried valiantly to stand, her knees buckled and she collapsed back onto the mattress. Determined to see her child, Arwen set her jaw, grabbed the headboard and pulled herself to her feet. Slowly she carefully walked across the room into the nursery, stopping just inside the doorway.

  


* * *

Aragorn turned and smiled as he saw Arwen standing in the doorway, though he frowned slightly as he noticed how much she was leaning against the doorway. She smiled back weakly and the King continued to sing, pleasantly surprised when he heard his wife's voice join his.

"Aphad ir moica sire od uialrin  
aphad an ir dor im  
innas illume na"

Eldarion's eyes were beginning to close, Aragorn walked to where his wife was resting. Arwen smiled her thanks and peered down at her infant son, she smiled as she touched the gently pointed tip of his ear. Aragorn bent to kiss her own pointed ear, she smiled up at him and leaned against his shoulder. It was in the last verse of the lullaby that Eldarion finally drifted back to sleep.

"fume si tithen nin pen  
ar ol od man innas na  
ar im innas dar  
si nedh lin hinya rin  
bedi an fume  
bedi an fume..."

Aragorn sighed happily as he walked his son back to his crib and lovingly tucked him back in. Turning back to his wife, Arwen graced him with another tired smile. He made his way back to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Arwen rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, wondering briefly if she was simply dreaming.

" Hannon Le, meleth nin" he whispered to her hair, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He kissed her forehead gently,

Glancing back at the crib that held their sleeping son, she sighed

"Lle creoso, hervenn" she whispered back, Aragorn then noticed how heavily she was leaning on him. Inspired suddenly he swept her up into his arms, her sleepiness vanished as her eyes widened. She looked at him with a smile of thanks, he kissed her nose, then each eyelid before softly kissing her mouth. 

Placing his wife gently back onto the bed, he slid in behind her and pulled her back against him. She turned in his arms and kissed his whiskered chin. Moving till she was comfortable she gave him a long lingering goodnight kiss, then drifted off into her dreams.

Placing a soft kiss to the top of his wife's head he held her warm body in his hands and closed his own eyes...

  


* * *

  


translation

  
  
__

"Idh si tithen pen  
lothrin ir elin tegi lin elei  
anath ir hae aear  
fume si  
fume ar nautha od nin"

"Aphad ir moica sire od uialrin  
aphad an ir dor im  
innas illume na"

"fume si tithen nin pen  
ar ol od man innas na  
ar im innas dar  
si nedh lin hinya rin  
bedi an fume  
bedi an fume..."

(in English)  
_rough translation_

Rest now little one  
let the stars guide your dreams  
to across the distant sea  
sleep now,  
sleep and remember me

drift along the gentle streams  
of twilight memory  
drift to a place  
where forever I will be.

Sleep now my little one  
and dream of what will be  
and I will linger on  
in your childhood memory

Go to sleep  
Go to sleep

* * *

  


_other translations_

Hannon le: thank you  
Meleth nin: my love  
Lle creoso: you're welcome  
Hervenn: husband  
  



End file.
